dungeondefendersfandomcom-20200223-history
Farming
Generally speaking, farming is the act of completing a level repeatedly for experience or mana. There are many different campaign levels / challenges that gives large amount of experience or mana for a small time investment. In order to farm for as much experience or mana as possible, the most difficult difficulties are suggested. It can still be profitable to play some levels on medium or easy if you cannot handle hard or Insane yet. For experience i highly recommend Insane summit if you have tegra 2 devices, 50k exp per wave and it goes up to 70 and 80k! i leveled my lvl 45 mage to 69 in one day on this very level, in fact in 3 hours. The place for mana however is Monster fest INSANE, try to have a group with you all lvl 70 as well as your self, and a very decent fairy. I made it to lvl 9 just in 30 minutes and got 300 k mana for my loot. The summit on insane also gives great mana. Mana Farming Before farming for mana there are a few basics that should be explained. The extra mana you have left over at the end of every wave is NOT what will get you thousands of mana. What gets you large amounts of mana are the items that are found in chests or are dropped from enemies. It's strongly advised to keep the extra mana to upgrade your defenses to ensure you can handle the next few waves. The waves do become more profitable as you keep going. Moving past that, here are a few examples on what can be profitable. The Ramparts (Hard): One of the most profitable levels in the game that can be soloed easily. Like most "farming" levels, the squire has a huge advantage. However it can also be done with Apprentice or Huntress (Monk may be too difficult to solo). Starting on the first wave, the first thing to do is to block off two of the passage ways with magical blockades or spike blockades near the stairs. Building a lightning tower and fireball tower at each of these passages will suffice for the first wave. After this, you should have at least 40 mana left; use this to build a magic missile tower at (and facing towards) the lone crystal; this will easily kill the wyverns. After this you will need to solo the enemies that move along the very long bridge towards your two crystals. If you can handle this, the level is already pretty much yours. On the second wave, the first thing to do is build up a similar set-up that blocks the only passage remaining; since several ogres will appear from this gate, be sure to also build two deadly striker towers. With all the mana you have colected from enemies and chests, you should have more than enough to build an additional fireball tower at each of your previously build blockades. Finally, build two magic missile towers, each facing the remaining two undefended crystals. Wyverns WILL hit your crystals a few times, but they will not pose a threat large enough to force you to go back. Across the remaining waves, be sure to upgrade your two deadly striker towers twice, and every other tower at the blockades once. If a particular blockade is having trouble, you should have enough defense units to build additional towers. The magic missile towers do not need to be upgraded other than the one facing the lone crystal (upgrade it once). From here, use the extra mana to repair and upgrade as you wish. You should be able to handle all of the remaining waves without any difficulty with this setup. If you focus on increasing tower health / base damage, it will help all the more. By selling all of the items you earn, you will make about 200,000 to 300,000 mana. This level is also a great way to earn experience from Levels 30 to 60. Another strategy requires a bit more work in the beginning, but as a Squire you can easily afk through all the waves but the first. First, place two slice n dice blockades in the two pathways around the center crystal, as well as the bridge near the two other crystals. Place a single harpoon facing towards the center crystal near it. Then you just have to worry about archers and wyverns for the first level. After the first wave, you should have enough mana to build: Another harpoon near the center crystal, opposite of the first one, two harpoons near the other two crystals, a bowling ball turret on the bridge, 2 harpoons on each of the other paths and two spike blockades to block the pathway behind the harpoons on all 3 pathways. After first wave, you can just stand in a spot and afk. Low Level Farming The Deeper Wells (Insane) Squire only method. This requires access to the Harpoon Tower, uses both the Bouncer Blockade and the Harpoon Tower, and requires a mere two rounds to set up. You will need 160 mana for the set up in the first two waves, so be quick about collecting those chests! *''Wave 1: North stairs: '' Build a Bumper on the stairs, and a Bow on the rail at the end of the stairs between the stairs and the orc path, positioned so it can fire down the stairs and the path. East stairs: '''Build a Bumper on the stairs. Less traffic this way on the first round, so it should hold. *Wave 2:' '''North stairs: '''Build a Bumper on the orc path, near the Bow. '''East stairs:' Build a Bow on the rail, mirroring the north stairs, and get the Bumper on the orc path. Both paths now look the same. Note, that, if it is all set up right, the Bows are on the end of the rail nearest to the crystal, and the Bumpers are slightly in front of the Bow. *Wave 3: Profit. I don't know the minimum tower stats you need to pull this off, but it is easiest if the Bows can each target far enough to reach the top of the lower set of stairs. So, range is important, and damage should be secondary. No other stats should be required at first, although vigilance should be maintained to keep the towers repaired, and upgraded if needed. Eventually, this set up will become a sort of "fire and forget," with no upgrades or repairs required. 49k xp earned in about 6 - 6.5 minutes. Alchemy Lab (Easy) Squire only method. I use this to get decent low level weapons for my other heroes, as the Demon Lord drops some decent level 12 weapons. This, of course, assumes that you aren't just using the Deeper Wells (Insane) to power level your other heroes to higher levels.... Your Squire needs to be level 15 to unlock the Slice'n'Dice Tower (referred to as the Blender from here on out). In fact, this method uses Blenders exclusively to fight off the mobs, and, with high enough stats, requires no other input from the hero, aside from upgrades. Level 15 (minimum) will be able to upgrade Blenders to rank 2, and level 19 will be able to upgrade to rank 3 (recommended). Note: Wave lists are not the actual wave number, but the waves in order that you get them. I don't recall if the waves actually start on 3 or 4, so just assume that Wave 1 is the start wave, Wave 2, is the second, et cetera, regardless of the actual wave number. *can we get an edit with actual wave numbers?* *Wave 1: Block the north chokes with Blenders. You have just enough mana in the chests to build 2 of them. Manually defend the south chokes. They get very little traffic, but a couple monsters will be headed your way. Kill those, then help the Blenders to the north. *Wave 2: Get the south chokes blocked with Blenders. Congratulations. That's all the towers you actually NEED for defense. Now just upgrade them as high as you can, prioritizing the north towers over the south. *Wave 3+: It should be noted that the Demon Lord may decide to mess up your Blenders. To fix this, we need to distract him with other towers. Whenever you have spare mana, build a Bow to cover either the center/crystal, or aiming to cover one of the Blenders. That way, the Bows will (hopefully) draw the boss away from the Blenders while you focus on killing the pylons (and the Demon, of course!). 1k mana valued weapon (lvl 12 req) earned for class that finishes boss wave. *will add average xp and time later* Alchemy Lab (Medium) *This is also a Squire only method. Used to get decent weapons to sell, as well as a lump sum of mana. As mentioned above the Demon Lord drops nice weapons too. **THIS METHOD IS BASED ON THE ONE ABOVE. I JUST RAN INTO A LITTLE TRICK THAT ENABLES YOU TO VERY, AND I MEAN VERY SIMPLY BEAT THIS LEVEL ON MEDIUM OR HARD. SEE ABOVE "Alchemy Lab (Easy)" FOR ORIGINAL METHOD* Your Squire needs to be level 19 (minimum) to be able to upgrade Slice N Dice Towers to rank 3 (recommended). '' **''There's NO wave 1 or 2 in medium or hard.'' **''Wave 3'': Block the north chokes with Slice N Dice Towers. You have just enough to build both with the mana from the chests. Defend the south chokes with your Squire. There's very little traffic in the south so head up north after and protect the Slice'n'Dice Towers. **''Wave 4'': Get the south chokes blocked with Slice N Dice Towers. That's all the towers you need for defense until the boss. **''Wave 5'': Start upgrading the north towers to level 3 and the south towers to level 2. You may not need to level the north towers up to level 3 depending on your tower power. ('ONLY IF '''you have trouble with the north towers and need to repair them to often due to archers—add 1 Harpoon Turret on the ledge above the stairs where the Slice N Dice Towers are. Practically beside them but up on the ledge.) **''Wave 6: Continue upgrading and repairing if necessary. **''Wave 7'': ''Here's the trick. You're going to need 280 mana to build two Slice'n'Dice Towers. The first one goes north east near the crystal on the corner at the bottom of the stairs. The second goes as close as possible to the left. If done correctly, when the boss fight starts—he will be standing in between the two Slice'n'Dice Towers, and that my friends with you hacking at him will take nearly half of his life away, as well as distract him from attacking any other towers. Category:Guides